


Relieving Tension (OT5-Louis Centric)

by squishie



Series: embracethegays oneshots [22]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT5, louis centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishie/pseuds/squishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've all been on the damned tour bus long enough to know it's downsides - lack of privacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relieving Tension (OT5-Louis Centric)

**Author's Note:**

> co-written by soya.

“No baby,” Louis whispered as Harry’s eager, nimble fingers inched up his jean clad thigh. They were watching a movie with the boys on a late night in the tour bus, all crammed on the small sofa or spread across the floor. Harry and Louis were cuddled together on the corner of the couch, Louis wrapped up under Harry’s arm while his other rested on Louis’ thigh. 

“It’s been weeks Lou. C’mon, I’ll make you feel good,” Harry bribed, toying with the sleeve of his oversized jumper that Louis was wearing. To that, Zayn shushed them hastily. 

“Oi, lovebirds, stop with the dirty talking. We’re trying to watch a movie.”

“Oh come on Zayn, leave them be. They never get any time alone,” Niall argued, and he was right. They were constantly in new cities being interviewed or performing or just roaming around, and anytime they were out, Louis and Harry couldn’t be together. They had a very limited amount of private time. 

“Yeah, well neither do we! When’s the last time either one of us went out for a good time? We’re not even allowed anymore!” Zayn protested, and Liam placed a calming hand on his shoulder since he was sitting on the ground against the couch, right next to Liam’s knees. 

“Just leave ‘em be, Zayn. They’ve got it harder than us. You know that.”

“I know, but fuck. It’s not fair. They at least have each other. Our girlfriends are half way across the world ninety percent of the time,” Zayn complained, and both Liam and Niall shushed him again. 

“Let it go,” Niall spat. Harry pulled Louis closer to him, running a comforting hand down his arm when Louis tensed because this was hard, and it wasn’t fair on any of them. “I know Zayn, but Christ, they can’t even talk about each other. They can’t even let anyone know about their relationship. At least you can talk about Perrie and Liam can talk about Danielle-” 

“Oh, shut up Niall! Stop always taking sides on this! Why do you even care?! It’s none of your business!” Zayn bellowed, and Niall backed down. 

“I’m not always taking sides. Just trying to make you see,” he mumbled in reply. “And I care because you lads fight about stupid stuff like who’s the most miserable in your relationships and I don’t even have anyone, so I wouldn’t mind if you all just stopped.”

“Guys just stop. Please don’t argue because of us. We won’t bother you again,” Louis whispered, and Harry leaned down to press a kiss to his temple. 

Zayn sighed loudly and ran a hand through his flopping quiff, groaning loudly. “Fine! M’sorry for being a right twat, I just… I’m horny, okay? Laugh at me all you want for being a jerk because of it but Christ, a hand isn’t enough, you know?” he rambled, looking at each of the boys to see if they understood.

“Come cuddle,” Niall offered in compensation, opening his arms from his position on the floor. Zayn scooted closer to him, resting his head on Niall’s chest. This wasn’t odd for them. They were best friends, after all. Liam watched them with a small smile and they all tried to focus on the movie again.

Harry took the opportunity to work his moves on Louis again, this time running his nose along his jawline and nipping at his neck. “C’mon, Lou. Just a bit of kissing. Pleaaase,” he whined quietly.

“Harry, stop being such a child,” Louis whispered, chuckling a bit. Harry smiled against the skin of his neck before sucking a love bite, letting his hand run up Louis’ thigh again. 

“Zayn don’t look they’re about to fuck each other,” Niall stage-whispered, causing Harry to break away from Louis’ skin in a fit of giggles. 

“That’s what you wish, you fucking twat,” he laughed, and Niall burst out in laughter. 

“I wouldn’t mind, actually. It would be a good show.”

“Mmmm, you think?” Harry asked Niall cheekily, squeezing Louis’ thigh as he eyed his boyfriend hungrily. Louis stared right back, a smirk on his lips.

“Hey, I’ll take anything I can get,” Niall laughed, and Harry took it as a confirmation to proceed with nearly throwing himself on top of Louis and forcefully kissing him, gripping his jaw so that Louis couldn’t turn away from his lips.

“Oh Jesus Niall… look what you’ve started,” Zayn grumbled, and Niall only pulled him closer with a laugh in response. Harry was kissing his boyfriend eagerly, desperately trying to pry Louis’ lips apart with his tongue. 

“Harry,” Louis groaned when he turned a bit to avoid Harry’s lips. 

“Don’t worry about them,” Harry growled, crashing their lips together again. He moved to straddle Louis’ hips properly and loved the way Louis whimpered quietly beneath him; it gave him a feeling of power.

Liam tried to ignore them from his spot on the opposite end of the sofa, but he couldn’t help but peek occasionally. They were so into it, and as much as they tried to stay quiet, they were becoming quite a distraction from the movie.

This was basically the first form of intimate affection either boy had seen in weeks, and the tempting sight was just too much for them to hold back from. They couldn’t even get decent porn on the tour bus, so all of this was overwhelming. 

Next thing either of them knew, Niall had his hand down his pants and was palming his crotch slowly. 

“Niall-” 

“Shut up Zayn,” Harry heard the blonde boy huff, but forced himself to ignore them as he slowly started to undo the button of Louis’ skinny jeans. He kissed down Louis’ jaw in the process, and the older boy threw his head back, eyes closed as he sighed in content.

“Oh fuck it,” was Zayn’s reply, and then his hand was hastily shoved down his trousers as well. The movie was now completely forgotten in the background as Liam sighed at the sight, unsure of what to do. He couldn’t believe what was going on.

“Nobody’s telling this to Danielle, alright?”

“Harry,” Louis moaned, tugging on the corners of the younger boy’s tee shirt. Harry got the hint and pulled his own tee shirt over his head, tossing it aside. Louis watched him with wide eyes and reached out to run a warm hand down his bare torso as they just stared at each other momentarily. Then Louis was the one lunging forward, clasping his hands together behind Harry’s neck and pulling him down to kiss him avidly. 

Harry, having already undone the button of Louis’ jeans, pulled them past Louis’ hips when the older boy lifted his body up to help him do so. He added them to the pile of clothing on the bus floor and then jumped off of the couch to quickly shimmy out of his sweat pants as Louis inspected him, panting on the sofa. 

“Haz, Haz I’m… I need you,” Louis whispered breathlessly, hands reaching out and groping desperately into thin air for Harry to come closer again; to close the distance between them. They had nearly forgotten the other presences in the room until Liam had cleared his throat.

“Um… Lou? Harry? Do you want us to go back to the bunks? Or can we…”

“It doesn’t matter. Do what you want. I’m about to fuck him whether you’re all here or not,” Harry admitted, unashamed of his plan. He stood still for a moment, but neither of the boys moved. Niall’s mouth kept opening and closing like he wanted to say something, but the words wouldn’t come out. Zayn’s jaw was clenched and his hand had stilled in his pants as he pondered the decision in his mind. 

Liam, in a shaky voice, was the first to reply. “Nobody tells any of this to Danielle. Got it?” The boys just nodded in response. It was a silent agreement to keep this between the five of them.

“Harry,” Niall finally blurted out before the younger boy climbed on top of Louis again. 

“What, Niall?” 

“Can I… Can we… Fuck, can I help you in any way. I’m just so fucking horny,” Niall begged, and Harry froze because this was his boyfriend he was talking about. 

Harry stared at Niall, who was slowly turning into a squirming, reddening mess on the floor next to Zayn. He had no idea what to reply to this, no idea what his mind was telling him, so the first thing he blurted out was “I thought you were straight.”

“Me too, but the hard cock in my pants right now is telling me differently. Fuck, I don’t even know Haz,” Niall muttered, running a hand through his hair as he shook his head vigorously. 

“Babe,” Louis croaked, catching Harry’s attention again. 

“Yeah?” 

“Haz, I don’t… Don’t mind at all. Your choice,” he panted, desperately reaching out to try and pull Harry closer. “Just - fuck, I need you.”

“Lie down, baby,” Harry muttered, and Louis looked at Liam with a shy smile. 

“Trade places with me Liam,” Niall muttered, and Liam did so without complaint. He took his hand out of his pants and got up, sitting next to Zayn on the floor. Niall sat at the edge of the couch, and Louis lay down with his head on Niall’s thigh. 

“What now?” Niall asked shakily, and Harry pondered on the thought for a second. He then reached out and grabbed Niall’s hand that was limp on his side and brought it near Louis’ mouth.

“Open up Lou,” he murmured, and Louis obeyed, making a soft moaning sound as his lips closed around Niall’s fingers. 

“Baby, do you want me to suck you off?” Harry asked, moving to the couch again. He spread Louis’ legs apart and sat between them. Louis nodded eagerly, and the boys on the ground both groaned quietly behind them. “I’m gonna take your briefs off now, alright sweetheart? But I want you to keep my sweater on. I wanna fuck you good with my big, baggy sweater on. You look so cute and tiny Lou,” Harry muttered, his fingers toying with the waist band of Louis’ boxers. 

Louis moaned at Harry’s words, and the vibrations around Niall’s fingers caused Niall to hiss. “Christ, Lou. I bet you suck dick like a fucking pro,” he grunted, and Harry agreed immediately. 

“He’s amazing. He fucking loves cock.” Louis hummed at the praise, and Niall squirmed beneath his head. “Don’t you baby? You love my cock, right? You love riding it, and sucking it, and feeling it inside of your tight walls.” 

Louis nodded, sucking gently on Niall’s fingers. Harry tugged Louis’ boxers down his tan thighs, tossing them to the ground after tugging them past his ankles. Then, before Louis could do anything, Harry was leaning down swiftly to take the tip of his cock between plump, red lips, and Louis’ back was arching off the couch at the sudden spike of pleasure that coursed through him. 

“It’s been way too long since I’ve watched a good porno,” Liam growled, his eyes locked on Harry as he went down on Louis. The sight of it all was horrifying - these were his best mates for god’s sake - but so, so hot. 

“You mean gay porn?” Zayn pointed out, and the simple remark left Liam’s mouth opening and closing as he wracked his brain for an answer that could come to his defence, but he came up with none. 

“It’s really hot,” Liam eventually said in defeat with a shrug. He was guilty of watching the occasional gay porno. Zayn just nodded in agreement, slowly pumping his hand along his cock as he watched Harry deep throat Louis. 

Harry was gagging, but the sound made Louis moan against Niall’s fingers and continuously buck his hips up, fucking Harry’s mouth. Louis’ hand was tangled into Harry’s curls as well, pulling on the loose strands of hair. 

Niall seemed the most overwhelmed by the entire situation; watching intently as Harry swallowed down Louis’ cock, and as Louis turned into a desperate, springing mess beneath him. The whole time Louis kept the hot, wet pleasure around Niall’s fingers that left him wanting more - much, much more. He was the one who’d been on the sex ban the longest. He was deprived of going out to clubs after concerts during the tour and he didn’t have a girlfriend who could come visit every couple of weeks. It was definitely taking a toll on him, and the sexual frustration was clearly evident on his face as he watched his best mates go at it right next to him. It made it even more exciting that he was (loosely) a part of it. 

“Harry, Harry,” Louis panted, tugging Harry off of him with one hand and pulling Niall’s fingers out of his mouth with the other. “Baby, I’m close.”

Harry lifted off of Louis’ dick with a pop, a trail of spit connecting his bottom lip to the tip. He licked one last stripe up the bottom of Louis’ cock and then kissed the tip before looking up at Niall. 

“Haz, don’t stop. I’m almost there. Please,” Louis begged, bucking his hips up. 

“No, shhh,” Harry whispered as he ran his hand up Louis’ thigh. “Niall, it’s your turn.” 

Niall was startled by the sudden swing of conversation, startled by the voice directed towards him. “M-me? What do you want me to do?” he stuttered, trying to keep himself under control as Louis turned all of his attention back to Niall’s fingers. They were once again curling loosely inside of his mouth, and the older boy was making small whimpering noises as he licked between them and sucked on the roughened pads of his digits.

“Stretch him while your fingers are still moist, and then fuck him,” Harry said with a small smirk, glaring at Louis from between his legs. Louis moaned in anticipation. “Darling, do you want a cock in your mouth too?” Harry asked his boyfriend, leaning over him and running a finger through his soft hair. 

Louis choked momentarily on Niall’s fingers at Harry’s words, and all four boys groaned as filthy images of Louis choking on each of their dicks filled up their minds. Then he was nodding feverishly, whimpering and moaning at the mere thought of having a nice dick in his mouth. He was also trying to form the words “Yes please, oh God please,” around Niall’s fingers.

“Which one of you volunteers?” Harry asked, looking over to his two other best friends who had their hands down their pants. “We’ll all get a turn, but who wants to go first? Louis’ amazing with his mouth, I promise.” 

Neither boy spoke up, stunned by Harry’s proposition, so Harry chose the lad who seemed the most desperate for it. “C’mon Li, you’re up.”

Liam gasped a bit but slid his hand out of his pants obediently as he stood up. Niall pulled his fingers out of Louis’ mouth, who followed after the hand a bit in a fruitless attempt to keep the contact between them. Then, Harry’s hands were prodding at his side, and Harry’s mouth was ordering him to “Budge up, Lou. On the floor you go.”

All three boys got off of the sofa, and Louis turned to Harry to give him a quick kiss. Harry let his hands roam down Louis’ arm, and fiddled with his fingers. “Damn, you look so good in my jumpers with your kit off,” Harry growled, pecking a blushing Louis’ nose. “Now go on sweetheart. Get on all fours.” 

Louis inhaled a sharp breath at the command but obeyed nonetheless, sitting down properly so that he was on all fours. Niall shifted to stand behind him, out of view, and Liam stepped forward so that he was directly in front of Louis. 

“On your knees Liam,” Harry said, and Liam dropped down. “Louis likes it rough boys, so give him all you’ve got.” 

“Harry-” 

“Shh, Lou. If you behave I’ll take a nice hot shower with you in the tiny bathroom later, alright?” Harry muttered, and Louis actually smiled as he nodded. He liked that idea.

Niall groaned as he watched Louis squirm slightly before him. He slowly brought his hand forward to press against Louis’ bare arse, keeping his wet fingers away from the naturally tanned flesh under his palm. 

“Go on,” Harry encouraged Niall, taking a seat on the couch and watching them studiously. Liam unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down enough to get his dick out, preparing for his cue to proceed as well. For now, he observed as Niall pressed a finger into Louis’ hole, slow and hesitant.

“Quicker, Ni. He’s used to having it rough. He bloody loves it,” Harry said calmly, and Niall drew in a deep breath to calm his nerves as he pushed the rest of his finger inside without warning. 

Louis moaned, his back arching a little bit and his head leaning back against his shoulders. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he was focusing on the feeling of Niall’s skinny fingers up his arse. They felt so good, and were so small in comparison to Harry’s – but he liked the difference.

Suddenly, Liam’s cock was pressing against Louis’ lips, and Louis’ eyes snapped open to see the younger boy kneeling in front of him, eyes darkened and a shaky hand holding his dick in place near Louis’ mouth. Louis opened up wide, welcoming it in, and Niall was adding a third finger into his hole, pumping quickly. He sucked hard on Liam’s cock, and the boy immediately moaned profanely, bringing his hand to Louis’ hair. 

Louis whimpered at the touch, and when Liam pulled back to thrust in Louis’ mouth, the older boy immediately surged forward to swallow down Liam’s cock again, and Liam choked on a groan at the move. 

“Christ,” Zayn growled. His hand just didn’t seem like enough anymore. He needed more room to move, so he tugged his jeans and boxers down to his knees, freeing his cock. He watched as Niall pulled his fingers out of Louis’ hole and wiped them on his trousers, and groaned when Louis choked a bit on Liam’s cock again, wiggling his bum for contact. Now Liam was thrusting relentlessly into Louis’ mouth while Niall stripped out of his clothing, and Louis wasn’t getting nearly enough. 

Harry was watching the entire thing with a smile, trying to ignore his hard cock in his boxers. He was saving that for Louis. “Baby you’re so gorgeous when you’re like this. You look so hot with a cock in your mouth. You’re a little slut, aren’t you baby?” 

Louis whimpered, the vibrations around Liam’s cock making the brown eyed boy moan. 

“Fuck him Niall,” Harry spat. 

Niall’s eyes went wide. He was pretty shocked Harry was asking him to fuck his boyfriend of all people, but wow, he liked the idea of that. He lined himself up and rubbed Louis’ arse as he prepared himself to fuck him. When he pushed in, his dick enveloped by Louis’ tight walls, he moaned loudly. Niall was dry except for the pre cum that had leaked out of his tip, so the stretch was a little rough and painful for Louis. He loved it. He gasped at the intrusion, and by doing so he choked on Liam’s cock again, making Liam whimper.

“Harry,” Zayn huffed from his lonely spot across the floor, his voice cracking. He couldn’t wait any longer, he needed it. 

“Hold on Zayn,” Harry said calmly as he stroked himself under is briefs, not breaking his gaze off of the trio before him. “They won’t last long; both were too wound up already. Just wait a minute.” 

Zayn groaned but shut up nonetheless, settling for watching – and trying not to stroke himself too fast so that he wouldn’t come too soon. 

Louis was breathing deeply through his nose, struggling to catch his breath as Niall pounded into him relentlessly. The sensation of being filled up by two cocks was overwhelming to Louis, so when Niall hit his prostate as Liam’s tip pressed against the back of his throat he moaned loud enough to make Harry’s eyes go wide. He quickly regained his composure and growled low in his throat, shuffling over to Louis’ side to whisper in his ear. 

“You fucking cock slut. You’re just desperate for it, aren’t you? You belong to me yet you’re so desperate for two cocks inside of you - and neither is mine. You like that, don’t you? You slut,” he growled, and Louis’ eyes were squeezed shut as he choked and gagged on Liam’s thick cock again, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Harry ran his hand down Louis’ spine, giving the oldest boy goose bumps, and Louis whimpered at the gentle touch. 

“I’m close,” Liam grumbled, groaning when Louis peered up at him through tear beaded eyelashes. 

“Me too. Jesus,” Niall stammered, gripping Louis’ hips firmly as he pounded into him. This was his first time fucking a boy, and god, the heat and the tightness around his cock were both overwhelming.

Liam’s hands were clutching Louis’ cheeks, and his thrusts went deep into Louis’ throat. When Louis moaned one last time around his cock, he couldn’t help but let his orgasm wash over him with a small mutter of Louis’ name. Louis struggled to swallow the entire load, choking on the come.

“Fuck, holy fucking shit,” Niall huffed, speeding up his thrusts. He was so close too, and Liam’s orgasm face was definitely going to make a visit in his mind next time he wanked. Oh, it was sexy. 

Harry was seated on the couch again, watching as Liam pulled his dick out of Louis’ mouth and tucked it back into his jeans. Louis had come dribbling down his chin and all around his lips as he looked up at Liam. Harry knew he was close. He knew that look Louis got in his eyes when he was about to reach his climax. 

“He’s really close. Keep going, Ni. Liam, do something. Louis, baby… Come for me. Come on,” Harry encouraged. 

Liam leaned down and used his finger to tilt Louis’ chin up. Then, without giving Louis time to realize what was happening, he was forcing his lips against the older boy’s. He groaned at the taste of his come in Louis’ mouth and the suppleness of his lips, and didn’t waste any time in forcing his tongue into the older lad’s mouth in what should be a bruising kiss. 

Louis kissed back, but sighed against the younger boy’s lips when Niall hit his prostate. Liam chuckled, and then pressed their lips together again. Louis shifted to balance on one of his hands and used the other to grab the back of Liam’s neck and pull him closer as they kissed sloppily. Meanwhile, Harry sat with his jaw clenched, watching as Louis moaned into Liam’s mouth and tugged on the hairs on the back of Liam’s neck, jealousy coursing through his veins. That was his Louis, and he would make sure Louis knew that soon enough. 

Moments later, without warning, Niall was filling Louis up with his come, hands tightening on Louis’ hips, and the older boy was breaking off of Liam’s lips with a loud cry as he came too. 

Zayn whimpered in the corner, hand squeezing his cock as he came inside of his fist as well. The sight of the three boys falling apart had Harry trembling with need, but he forced himself to push away the thoughts and images and focus on trying not to come yet because he wanted to wait until he fucked Louis. 

Niall pulled out of Louis slowly, and Louis dropped into a lump on the ground as his arms gave out on him. Niall stood up quickly after patting Louis’ arse once, muttering as he scrambled for his pants. “I’m not gay. Fuck, I’m not gay.”

Harry chuckled, watching as Niall stood up and ran his hands through his hair. He was so distraught. 

“Niall, calm down man,” Harry snickered. “It’s fine. I think anybody would be gay for my boy.” 

Louis looked over at Harry, a crooked smile on his face, and then he crawled over to the couch and sat between Harry’s legs, pulling him down for a kiss. “I second that opinion,” Zayn muttered, and Louis blushed.

Niall huffed. “Anyway, I’m going back to my room to look at tits and naked girls… Don’t come bother me while I convince myself I’m still straight,” he grumbled, quickly disappearing into the bunk rooms. Liam gave the group a sympathetic smile but followed after Niall, closing the door behind them.

“Harry, can you fuck me now. Please. I need you baby,” Louis mumbled against his lips. Harry nodded eagerly then pushed Louis backwards towards the floor again as he captured Louis’ lips in a kiss. Harry was on top of Louis, ravishing his neck and jawline in kisses. He was between Louis’ legs, and the older boy had his arms wrapped around him. They ran up and down Harry’s back, and then slowly made their way to the waistband of his boxers. He groped Harry’s arse as the younger boy ground his hips down against him, and they both sighed in pleasure. Louis assisted Harry in tugging his boxers off, leaving him bare naked as Louis’ fingers explored his body.

“Lads…” Zayn croaked, surprising them both. For a minute they forgot he was there. He gestured vaguely to his cock, which had unexplainably sprung up in the air again. It was thick, hard and red, with remnants of come still splattered a bit along its length. “What about me? Should I join the straight lot, or-” 

“No,” Harry interrupted, looking up at him from their position on the ground. “He can suck you off too, he still wants more.”

“Sit on the edge of the couch, Z. I’ll blow you there.” Louis motioned to the empty couch and Zayn nodded before getting up to take a seat on the sofa. 

Louis pushed Harry away and crawled over to Zayn quickly, mouth nearly watering at the sight of the swollen, leaking cock before him. He looked up at Zayn, who growled lowly at seeing Louis so desperate for him, and grabbed his cock in his hand just as Harry lined himself up behind Louis. 

“C’mon, Lou. Beg for it.” 

Louis spread Zayn’s legs apart farther, and then blew on the head of his cock. Zayn whimpered and braced himself for what was coming. “Fuck me Harry. Please. Please baby. I want your cock so badly. I love your cock. It’s all mine and I want it so bad,” Louis pleaded, his voice shaky.

Harry moaned at Louis’ words and gripped his hips. “Go on, suck his cock you little slut,” he growled, and the second Louis’ quivering lips wrapped around Zayn’s cock, Harry thrusted hard into his tight, already battered hole. 

“Oh god,” Zayn muttered, his back arching in pleasure. “Fuck.” 

“Do you like that, Zayn?” Harry asked, pounding into Louis repetitively. Louis hollowed his cheeks and took Zayn deeper, his nose brushing along his stomach.

“Mmm, yeah. Fuck, Harry… How do you - how can you stand not having him sucking you off 24/7?” Zayn groaned through gritted teeth, trying his best not to push Louis’ head further down on him, wanting to see just how eager he was on his own. 

“He has to be able to sing Zayn,” Harry said breathlessly. Both boys chuckled, and then they were startled by a loud moan when Harry hit Louis’ prostate. “Right there baby?” Harry asked, rutting harder against him and pulling Louis’ hips towards him with every thrust. Louis pulled off of Zayn’s dick, trying to catch his breath, and Harry leaned down to press kisses along Louis’ clothed shoulder blades. 

Louis nuzzled his face against Zayn’s thigh, shaking and panting to try to regain what little composure he had left. He felt way too lucky – he’d been able to suck off two guys and have two dicks inside of him in the same night. If the pleasure wasn’t so overwhelmingly real, he would’ve thought he was dreaming. 

“Harder,” Louis groaned. He sighed when Zayn brushed tender fingers through his hair, the gentle touch a large contrast to the way Harry was fucking him hard. Harry’s fingers fisted into the fabric of Louis’ jumper, and Louis let out a strangled moan with every slap of skin. 

Louis tilted his head a bit to the side to lean into Zayn’s touch, whimpering softly and moaning due to Harry’s endless pounds. When Zayn’s cock brushed against his cheek he suddenly found himself craving it again, and before Zayn could even predict Louis’ intentions he found a warm heat surrounding his cock again, and he groaned throatily. 

“Fuck, I’m not gonna last much longer,” Zayn groaned, starting to rock his hips up to fuck Louis’ mouth. Harry was lifting the back of Louis’ jumper up to get a good view of his bare back before he leaned down to press open-mouthed kisses against it. 

“Me neither,” he whispered against Louis’ back. “Can you come again without being touched baby?” 

Louis whimpered around Zayn’s dick and closed his eyes as he choked on it slightly, shaking his head at Harry. Harry understood and reached around Louis’ frame to take hold of his cock. He squeezed the base and then started pumping quickly; helping Louis get that extra shove he needed to reach his peak. 

“I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come,” Zayn stammered, his hands fisting Louis’ hair and the sofa cushion tightly. 

“Come on his face. He loves it,” Harry growled, reaching out to pull Louis off of Zayn’s cock by his hair. Louis whimpered and opened his mouth desperately, observing Zayn with a pleading look. 

“Please, please Zayn, please- come on me. Come on my face. Treat me like the dirty slut I am,” he begged, and the words had Harry coming inside of Louis, mixing his juices with Niall’s.

“Oh god Louis, LouisLouisLouis,” Harry grumbled, stopping his thrusting as he caught his breath. Instead he focused on jerking Louis off beneath him. Louis was rocking into his fist while keeping his head up and eyes closed, ready for Zayn. 

“Ugh… Louis,” Zayn gasped before coming. Louis opened his mouth, hoping to catch some of the hot liquid that splattered across his face. Zayn used his hand to pump his cock and to aim his come all over Louis’ face, groaning at the way Louis was panting and trying to get as much as he could into his mouth. He swallowed it all down eagerly. 

“Come on, Louis. It’s your turn sweetheart,” Harry leaned down to whisper against the shell of his ear. Louis’ legs were trembling, and Harry’s hand that wasn’t pumping his cock was wrapped around him and supporting his chest. “Come for me. Say my name.” 

Louis gasped and felt his whole body trembling as he came inside of Harry’s fist, shouting out Harry’s name as he did so. Zayn was turned on by it all, and if he hadn’t just come he would be hard again at the sight of the two of them. 

Louis dropped his face down onto Zayn’s lap when Harry pulled out of him, the come on his face spreading across Zayn’s thighs. He was winded and his eyes were closed, a small smile on his face. 

“Holy crap,” Zayn mumbled as his fingers raked through Louis’ hair absent-mindedly, letting his head fall back against the back of the couch as he regained his breath. “That was… Fuck,” he settled with after finding himself unable to come up with a good term to describe what he was feeling. 

Harry snuggled behind Louis, holding him in somewhat of a spooning position. He kissed softly along Louis’ neck and intertwined his fingers with his boyfriend’s on Zayn’s thigh. 

“Amazing,” Louis huffed, his voice hoarse as he finished Zayn’s sentence. He turned his head slightly so he could look Harry in the eye and smiled faintly. “Thank you Haz,” he whispered, and his wrecked voice nearly got Harry hard again. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome Lou. I love you,” Harry whispered, pressing a quick kiss to Louis’ lips. Zayn just watched them with a small smile. 

“What do you think Niall and Liam are up to? Twenty pounds says they’re getting each other off again,” Zayn snickered, capturing the boys’ attention again. 

“Mm, so much for convincing themselves they’re straight… My guess is that Niall’s probably keeping his eyes closed and thinking of tits while Liam whispers some useless shit about Danielle,” Harry joked, and Louis and Zayn laughed at the thought.

“I’d rather not find out to be honest,” Louis chuckled, and the others both agreed. 

“I promised you a hot shower babe. You want one?” Harry asked, his thumb brushing along the back of Louis’ hand. Louis hummed in agreement and peeled himself off Zayn’s legs, letting Harry pull him into a standing position. He groaned at the feeling of come dripping down his leg and scrunched up his nose. 

“Yeah, a shower would be nice.”

“Thanks lads, I really needed that,” Zayn admitted, standing up to tuck his cock back into his jeans. He watched them, and a small frown formed on his face. “This won’t make anything weird between us all, will it?” 

Harry snorted and shrugged as he wrapped an arm around Louis and lead him over to the bathroom. “It won’t be weird unless you want it to be, mate. Your call,” he said over his shoulder nonchalantly, and Zayn smirked at his reply. 

It wasn’t weird at all, Zayn decided. In fact, he’d really really love to do it all over again.


End file.
